


No One Left Behind

by Blake6271



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake6271/pseuds/Blake6271
Summary: Jake wakes up in the woods, but not any woods he's familiar with. These woods have a sinister feel, but that won't stop jake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunIsBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunIsBun/gifts).



No One Left Behind

  
  


   Jake crouched down in the tall grass, assessing the situation he had awoken to. He remembered walking in the woods, wandering a little further than he intended to, getting lost and the rest was a foggy blur. The woods he stood in gave him a feeling of uneasiness, he felt as if there was something sinister lurking about. He sighed and stood up and began walking, hoping to find someone or any sign of life.

 

   After what seemed like hours, jake found himself standing before a large, broken, red generator, much like the one he possessed outside of his trailer. Hoping to activate the lights of a nearby cabin or house, he began to inspect the damage and found it to be an easy fix. He reached deep into the machine and started rearranging the cogs within and reconnecting wires. After the tedious work had been completed he stepped back and flipped the switch to activate it. The generator sprung to life with a loud ding and the lights on top turned on with a blinding flash of light before settling down to a steady glow. The generator now chugged aloud but, to his disappointment, did not light up any sign of civilization. 

 

Jake slumped down against a tree and sighed before he heard the loud ding of another generator and saw the blinding flash of the lights atop it. Jake sprung up at the thought of others, in fact, this was the first time he’d been happy so see anyone since he moved to the woods. He began to run in the direction of the sound hoping he could catch whoever was out there before they moved away from the location.

 

   As he ran towards the generator he heard loud thumps, thumps that sounded as if they were a heartbeat. Jake stopped and felt his own pulse and looked around. “Am I going mad?” he mumbled aloud as he continued to walk at a slower pace than before, but as fast as it had arrived, it was gone. He decided he was most likely just dehydrated as he had left his water at his trailer before his walk. 

 

   As he approached the generator, he found it to be deserted. He cursed under his breath and began to walk away when he heard the heartbeat again. This time it was almost ear-splitting as it drummed in his ears, but as he listened he thought he heard the distant cries of someone. He shook his head as both sounds faded again. He began to walk away when he heard a scream. It was a scream of pure agony, it sent chills down jake’s spine as he whirled around towards the sounds and began to sprint.

 

   Jake ran through the woods as fast as he could avoiding roots and trees as he ran. As he sprinted, he saw the shadow of a shack of sorts come into view before developing into a shack that looked as if it had been there far too long. The rot on the boards was too obvious and the cries coming from it were even more so. As he approached it, he had a sudden realization, whoever did this could still be nearby. He dropped down to a crouch and began to sneak towards the decrepit building and as he got closer the cries got louder. He peaked in through what he assumed was a window as it was hard to tell because the boards had rotted away to create a large hole in the wall. After coming to the conclusion that the assailant had left, he climbed in the window and looked about the room.

 

   The shack was only one square room with two red, wood lockers in one of the corners, but on the other side of the room from jake was a staircase. Jake crept to the mouth of the stairs and realized it was a basement and that the cries were coming from there. He slowly descended the stairs and was immediately assaulted by the smell of blood and death. Jake covered his mouth to hold back a gag and walked into the room. What he saw left him horrified. A young man in office clothes hung by his shoulder from a meat hook with black spider-like claws forming above him. The young man locked eyes with Jake and broke him from his trance allowing him to rush towards him. He placed his hands just below his armpits before lifting him up off the hook and back down onto the floor. Jake started to examine the wound when he heard the loud rings of a bell. He spun around to see someone or something materializing behind them. Jake, acting on impulse, grabbed the man and dragged him past the figure and as it finished materializing he heard the loud thumps of the heartbeat begin. He looked back to see the thing chasing them clutching a spine and skull with grisly blades attached to the teeth, it's purpose was clear. Jake glanced at the man, he was in no condition to even be running, let alone be stabbed. Jake took a deep breath before basically throwing the man out the window and vaulting after him. 

 

As he vaulted through the window, he felt a searing pain as the blades were driven deep into his back. He let out an agonizing cry before he landed on the other side, face down. He started standing when he felt a hand help him up and into a sprint again. As the two ran, they heard a loud alarm sound signaling something had been turned on. Clinging on to the last bit of hope that there might help he steered the other in the direction of the noise, the heartbeat still thumping in his ears. He almost gave a yell of joy when he saw the glowing light of something new in the distance but was cut short by the loud grunts of their pursuer. They wouldn't make it in time jake thought as he searched for something to aid their escape. His eyes landed on a pallet leaned up against a pile of boxes, and once again steered his new companion towards it. As the two bolted through he heard the wind of a blow from the beast. 

  
Jake grabbed the pallet and slammed it down hard on the things head, it let out a horrifying, static like, growl as it stumbled back. Simultaneously he heard the loud clangs of something and turned to see a large metal gate slide open and a woman running towards them. Jake grabbed the man and ran as fast as he could to the woman but was devastated when he heard the growls again. Jake put his hand firmly on the man's back and shoved him forward towards the woman but felt the blades dig deep into the back once again. He fell to the ground hard and tried to get back up, but the pain was too great. He looked up to see the woman running with the man out the door as the beast followed. He didn't blame them for leaving, he'd rather him die than them too. He watched the beast return to him, then it grabbed him roughly and hoisted him over his shoulder. A wave of fury ignited within jake as he was picked up, he was **NOT** going to make it enjoyable for this asshole. He slammed his elbow into the back of its head and kicked his knees down into his torso. “LET ME GO YOU BASTARD” He screamed. He looked over the shoulder and saw the approaching hook in the distance, his grip was too tight. As he carried him through the last path of rubble he felt something shake the beast as he dropped jake. Jake landed roughly on his feet and heard a woman's voice yell, “RUN WHILE HE’S STILL STUNNED!” She didn't need to tell jake twice as he ran to the large gates with his savior at his heels. She grabbed his arm and began leading/dragging him until the finally went tearing through the gates where the man and woman wait for him. Upon seeing him arrive they turned and ran towards the bonfire that was lit in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my peice. I was inspired by BunIsBun on tumblr and on archive of our own. Please give me feedback and tell me if you enjoyed it!


End file.
